emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7130 (13th March 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Vanessa feels a million miles from Kirin, as she hasn't seen him since she revealed her cancer scare. Lisa is excited as she prepares for Belle's homecoming. Vanessa tries to talk to Kirin and asks if he will take her to her next appointment. Kirin agrees. Fed up with Tracy and Andy rubbing their relationship in her face, Chas snaps and bans Tracy from the pub. She also snaps at Aaron, telling him that she has warned Robert to stay away. Paddy agrees to invest in the horse rehabilitation business. Kirin lets Vanessa down saying his car has broken down. He visits Ross and asks him to support his alibi, offering him money and explaining about Vanessa and how he's struggling to deal with it. Finn tells Darren that it makes no difference to him that he is HIV positive and asks him out for a drink regardless. Lisa is concerned when Belle arrives home and heads straight upstairs. Andy agrees to let Paddy buy Katie's stables. Vanessa thanks Rhona for accompanying her to her appointment and confides in her about her aunt dying at 42. Chas apologises to Aaron and offers to start joining him for a run and finds herself being roped into running a half marathon with him. Darren agrees to join Finn for a drink again and they go to the pub, sharing a kiss. When Emma sees, she is concerned for her son. Paddy can't access his online banking and Pearl tells him that she lost the password after resetting it. When Paddy calls the bank and arranges an appointment, Pearl is worried that the net is closing in on her. Vanessa tells Kirin that she knows he was lying about the car breaking down and finishes with him. Cast Regular cast *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast *Darren Thompson - Danny Horn Locations *The Grange - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar, storeroom and backroom *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Vets Surgery *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kirin lets Vanessa down when she needs him most; Sam is torn over his loyalties as Belle returns; Chas snaps at Andy and Tracy, sick of seeing them together; and Pearl fears she is about to be found out. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,460,000 viewers (22nd place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes